The Spoken Truth
by Pitbull Lover 1995
Summary: *Warning going to be swearing. I don't own glee. I only own the plot.* Since the shooting at McKinley High, I have realized that life can go by so fast. There are things that I need to find out about who I am and the people around me. I am Marley Rose and this is my story about the thing that changed my life.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been given to me by NerdyBirdy421.

* * *

Since the shooting at McKinley High, I have realized that life can go by so fast. There are things that I need to find out about who I am and the people around me. I am Marley Rose and this is my story about the thing that changed my life.

"But Jake! You just don't understand, this is important to me!" Marley said trying not to scream.

"I just don't know if this is a good idea." Jake said trying to calm her down.

"Fine. I guess you are right, I'll stop." Marley said sighing.

"Thank you." Jake said, "Hey, I have to head to class, I will see you later."

"Alright, talk to you later babe."

Marley gave Jake a hug goodbye. When he was around the corner. Marley pulled out her phone and called,

"Noah Puckerman, who is calling?"

"Puck, it's Marley." She sighed with relief that he picked up his phone.

"Marley, what may I help you with?" Puck asked.

"I need your help, You are the only one I can trust now."

"Really. And my brother, your boyfriend can't help you?" Puck asked confuse.

"Not with this He just don't understand." Marley waited for a response.

"Are you sure I am the right person?" Puck asked.

"Yes Puck, you will understand this more." Marley said.

***Noah Puckerman's POV***

I did not know what to say about what Marley said. A lot of things are going through my head when said, ' You are the only one I can trust.' I finally responded,

"Are you sure I and the right person?"

"Yes Puck, you will understand this more."

Now my curiosity was getting the better of me. I said,

"Alright, so what is it that I should know and not my brother?"

"I am…"


	2. Chapter 2

I had to stop her before she said it.

"You're pregnant! Aren't you?"

"What, no! I was going to say was. I am searching for my father and I need your help." Marley said.

"Oh, so you are not pregnant? You are just looking for your old man." I stated.

"No I am not pregnant and yes I am looking for my father." Marley restated. "So can you help me?"

"First why Jack not allowed to know?" I asked confused on that part.

"Because he just don't get how important this is to me." Marley explained.

"I get where you are coming from. But you are coming from. But you are going to need one more person's help." I said.

"Who is that?" Marley asked confused.

"Rachel Berry. Then I will help." I stated.

"Pucks, I already called Rachel and she said yes. And said to call you to help out too." Marley said.

_***Marley POV***_

I could not believe that actually agreed to help. It was just going to be us three and no one else will know. Until I want to tell them. I know I could trust Rachel with this secret. But I worry about Puck spilling to his brother. And I do not know how to explain it to him. But the truth will come out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I has been a week since I talked to Puck on the phone. I have been looking everywhere for stuff. Puck and Rachel has been helping me. I called and text them a lot now. They have been looking when I asked them. I go to the library and look at newspapers and books to see if I can fin anything. I heard my phone ring. It was Puck who was calling me. I answered him.

"Hey Puck." I said.

"Hey Marley." He said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you have plans after school?" He asked me.

"No. Why?" I asked him.

"Okay. Meet me at Limo Bean after school. I think I found some things." He said.

"Really.?" I said.

"Yeah." He told me.

"Okay then. I will see you after school." I told him.

"Okay. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said. I hanged up the phone and walked down the hallway to the glee room. I was going to meet Jake, Ryder, Brittany, Artie, Sam, and Joe to hang out for our free period. I walked to hall thinking about stuff. Can't wait for after school. I walked into the glee room.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey baby." Jake said getting up and giving me a kiss.

"Hey Marley." Ryder said.

"Hey Mar." Brittany said smiling.

"Did you just call me Mar?" I asked Brittany.

"Yes. It's a nickname I made up." She said.

"Okay then. But only you are allowed to call me it." I said.

"Yeah." She said smiling and clapping her hands.

"So what's up guys?" I asked the guys.

"Nothing much." Sam said.

"Wheeling around." Artie said. We talked the whole time until the bell rang. When the bell rang I got up to go to gym class. I gave Jake a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I walked to gym with Joe. I walked into the gym room with Tina and Sugar. Unique, Joe, Blaine, and Rory was already there talking with each other. When gym was over I went to lunch room.


	4. Chapter 4

The school day finally ended. I told my mom was heading to the Limo Beans to meet up with a friend. I then walked to Limo Beans. It wasn't a long walk. I got to Limo Beans. I went in and sat at a table. I waited for Puck. It has been ten minutes since I arrived. I was going to leave then he walked in.

"Hey you are late." I told him.

"I know. I'm sorry. Jake found out I was in town and he wanted to chat." He told me. I followed him in line.

"What did you tell him?" I asked him scared.

"I was busy. That I was meeting you an old friend and it was going to be boring. Then I left to meet up with you." He said. We order coffee. We sat down at the table again.

"Okay. What did you have?" I asked him scared.

"Here." He said giving me a folder. I opened the folder and looked at the papers.

"What are these?" I asked him.

"I think these can help." He said. I looked at the papers and talked to Puck for an hour about. Then Puck gave me a ride home. I walked into my house. My mom was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey." I said standing in the door way.

"Hey." She said.

"What is for dinner?" I asked her.

"Your favorite bean and wenners." She said.

"Yumm." I said smiling.

"So how was your day?" She asked me.

"It was good." I told her.

"That's good." She said.

"Yeah. I guess." I said.

"What's wrong?" She said turning around to look at me.

"Nothing. Just tired." I said.

Dinner was quiet. I went upstairs to my room after dinner. I did homework. I then got into my pjs. It was eleven o'clock. I went to bed. The truth is coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own All American Girl by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. My alarm was going off. I got ready for school. I grabbed my stuff to head to school. My mom drives me to school. I get there early because my mom is the lunch lady. Some people tease her about it. Then they is my glee friends and she loves them. We finally got to school. We got to school. I said go bye to my mom. I walked down the hallway. I'm so confused with this. I walked into the glee room putting my stuff on a chair. I grabbed my iPod and picked a song. The song started to play. I started to sing.

Since the day they got married

He'd been prayin for a little baby boy

Someone he could take fishing

Throw the football and be his pride and joy

And he could already see him holdin that trophy

Takin his team to state

But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket

All those big dreams changed

And now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet little

Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl

Sixteen short years later

She was fallin for the senior football star

Before you knew it he was droppin passes

Skippin practice just to spend more time with her

The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem?

Tell me, have you lost your mind?"

And daddy said, "You'll lose your free ride to college

Boy, you better tell her goodbye"

hello

But now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet little

Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own

She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?"

And he said, "Honey, you oughta know

Sweet little, beautiful one just like you

Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American"

Now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet little

Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl, all-American girl

When I got done I heard clapping. I turned around to see Finn standing there in the doorway. He walked in smiling.

"That was amazing Marley. What was the meaning behind that?" He asked me.

"Thanks Finn. No meaning. Just a song I wanted to sing." I told her.

"Are you sure? It didn't seem like it." He said.

"Yeah I am sure." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay. I'm heading to my locker to put my stuff away. See you later Finn." I said to Finn walking down the hallway. I turn the corner to my locker to see Jake.

"Hey Beautiful." Jake said.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up?" He said to me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Are you okay?" He said looking at me concerned.

"Yeah I am fine." I said. We talked until the bell rang. He gave me a kiss and then he walked me to my homeroom.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Make It In America by Victoria Justice

* * *

The day have been long. Now I am in glee. One place I can be me. I was sitting by Jack. I had my head on this shoulder. Finn walked into the room with Mr. Shuester. They both were smiling.

"Okay guys we have a surprise for you guys." Mr. Shuester said. Everyone looked at each other confused. They keep smiling.

"Come on in our surprise guest." Finn said pointing to the door.

"Hey glees." Kurt said walking in.

"Hey gleeks." Santana said after Kurt.

"Hello stars." Rachel said smiling. Everyone clapped and smiled.

"Rachel, Kurt, Santana." Everyone said.

"The ones and only." Kurt said.

"Okay guys. Lets get down to business." Mr. Shuester said. " Our assiment express yourself."

"Who wants to go first?" Finn asked. No one said any thing. "Come on guys."

"I will go." Rachel said coming to the front of the room. " I will give them some ideas to help them or give them some ideas." She went up to the band and told them what song. She then went to the front of the room. The music started to play. She started to sing.

Got a one way ticket down a two way street

Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet

I'm just trying to make it in America

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt

Faded 1985 from a stones concert

And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song

With the rag top down and my glasses on

And am driving straight through America

CHORUS

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that am not the only one

I wanna show some skin

Yeah, baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now Ive got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine

Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign

Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearing a smile, even if am broke

I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote

And I called it make it in America

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby am born to run

I got a feeling that am the only one

I wanna show show some skin

Yeah baby I need the ocean

And you cant stop me now Ive got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face

I can hear my heart as it starts to race

Yeah sometimes this world such a lonely place

If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun

Cause baby an born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I wanna show some skin yeah baby I need the ocean

And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America make it in AMERICA!

Everyone clapped. She was amzing.

"Just like old time sakes." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Great memeries." Finn said.

"I hope that gave you guys some ideas." Mr. Shuester said. Everyone noddded. "Okay everyone dismiss. You can go." Everyone got up to leave. I stayed back to talk to Rachel.


	7. Chapter 7

I stayed back to talk to Rachel. Jake came up to me before he left to give me a kiss. Then he left after Sam. I waited until everyone left to talk to her. When everyone left I turned to her. She gave me a hug.

"So…" She said letting me go.

"This is what Puck found." I should Rachel the folder of papers.

"Where did he find these?" She asked.

"I don't know. I never got around to ask him." I told her.

"Okay. I will ask him when I see him." Rachel said.

"Okay thanks." I told her. The bell rang for seventh block. I said good-bye to Rachel and started to head to Social Studies. I meet up with Ryder. We walked the rest of the way together. We got to class before the bell rang again. We took a seat by each other. I help Ryder in Social Studies. When he needs it.

"Okay class. Quiet down so we can start class." Mr. Shuester said standing in front of the room. Social Studies went by fast. The rest of the day went by fast. I walked to the glee room. We have after school practice on Thursdays. I walked in to see Rachel and Puck.

"Hey Marley." Rachel said turning from Puck.

"Hey sister-in-law." Puck said.

"What?" Me and Rachel said at the same time.

"What?" He said looking at both of us.

"What did you just call me and why?" I said.

"What? Sister-in-law." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Welcome to the Family by Little Big Town.

* * *

Everyone came in. Finn and Mr. Shuester came in smiling again. Puck, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt stayed by Mr. Shuester and Finn. They were talking at first. Then they turned around and looked at us.

"Okay everyone. Any one wants to go?" Mr. Shuester said. Everyone looked around at each other.

"I will go." Sam said.

"Okay Sam go right ahead." Mr. Shuester said. Finn, Puck, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt took the seat. Sam went up to the band. He then picked up the guitar. He looked at the band and nodded his head. He then started to play the guitar. The band started to play. Then he started to sing.

Welcome to the family

Hope you have a real good life

With my little sister

Yeah, she'll make a real good wife

Hope you have lots of babies

Hope you get a real good job

Hope you don't mind company

'Cause we'll be here a lot

And brother, here's some brotherly advice

If you know what's good for you

You'll treat her right

'Cause grandpa's the local sheriff, yeah

He's the judge and the jury, too

Uncle Bill's the undertaker

Son, he'll dig a hole for you

Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy

He'll fight you just for fun

Momma's got a real bad temper

And daddy's got a shotgun

Welcome to the family

And this side of the tracks

And if you ever leave her

You ain't comin' back

My nephew is a hunter

And he's gonna hunt you down

Just like he did the last one

And he still ain't been found

I like you just fine

Don't get me wrong

But boy, take care of her

'Cause if you don't

Grandpa's the local sheriff, yeah

He's the judge and the jury, too

Uncle Bill's the undertaker

Son, he'll dig a hole for you

Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy

He'll fight you just for fun

Momma's got a real bad temper

And daddy's got a shotgun

Heh, grandpa's the local sheriff, yeah

He's the judge and the jury, too

Uncle Bill's the undertaker

Son, he'll dig a hole for you

Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy

He'll fight you just for fun

Momma's got a real bad temper

And daddy's got a shotgun

Welcome to the family

Hope you have a real good life

With my little sister

Yeah, she'll make a real good wife

Welcome to the family

Momma's got a real bad temper

Daddy's got a shot gun

Welcome to the family

Momma's got a real bad temper

Daddy's got a shot gun

Welcome to the family

Momma's got a real bad temper

Daddy's got a shot gun

Welcome to the family

Momma's got a real bad temper

Daddy's got a shot gun

Welcome to the family

Momma's got a real bad temper

Daddy's got a shot gun

Welcome to the family

Momma's got a real bad temper

My daddy's got a shotgun

Everyone clapped for him. He was amazing. He look like he loved his song he picked.

"So Sam why did you pick that song?" Finn said.

"I'm express my family. Have I care about you guys." Sam said.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Stronger by Kelly Clarkson or Burning' Love by Elvis Presley.

* * *

"That was amazing Sam." Finn said.

"Very heart warming and caring. Great way to start this glee practice." Mr. Shuester said. "Any one else have any song to sing?" Mr. Shuester looked at everyone.

"I do." Unique said.

"Okay Unique. Go right headed." Mr. Shuester said. Unique got up and walked over to the band. She told them the song. The she took to her place in front of the room. She waited for the band to start. When the song began. She began to sing.

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me

But you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me

You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning

In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I,

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Everyone clapped. That was amazing. Unique showed us a new side of her.

"That was amazing Unique. What were you trying to express about yourself?" Finn asked.

"I was showing that I'm stronger now. That I am not backing done. I'm stronger now." She said.

"That is amazing." Finn said.

"Very proud of you." Mr. Shuester said. Everyone got up and gave her a group hug. She was amazing. I was so proud of her. It was hard for her lately. Everyone took their seats.

"That was amazing Unique." Santana said.

"Thanks Santana." Unique said.

"Mr. Shuester I have a song I want to sing." Jake said.

"Okay Jake . You will be the last one to go." Mr. Shuester said.

"Okay." He said. He went up to the band and told them. He then went to the front of the room. He waited for the band to play. The music started to play. He then started to sing.

Lord almighty

I feel my temperature rising

Higher, higher

It's burning through to my soul

Girl, girl, girl

You gonna set me on fire

My brain is flaming

I don't know which way to go, yeah

Your kisses lift me higher

Like the sweet song of a choir

And you light my morning sky

With burning love

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

I feel my temperature rising

Help me, I'm flaming

I must be a hundred and nine

Burning, burning, burning

And nothing can cool me

I just might turn into smoke

But I feel fine, yeah

'Cause your kisses lift me higher

Like a sweet song of a choir

And you light my morning sky

With burning love

It's coming closer

The flames are now reaching my body

Please won't you help me

I feel like I'm flipping away

It's hard to breath

And my chest is a-heaving

Lord almighty

I'm burning a hole where I lay

'Cause your kisses lift me higher

Like the sweet song of a choir

And you light my morning sky

With burning love

Burning love

Burning love

Burning love

Burning love

I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Everyone clapped. I didn't expect anything different from him. His dance moves were perfect. He was amazing.

"That was amazing Jake. Now what was that about?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"It is how I express how much I love my girlfriend. I love you babe." Jake said smiling at me.

"I love you too." I told him and got up from my seat to give him a kiss.

"Okay. That enough. I think that is good for today. Have a great night everyone. I will see you guys tomorrow." He said. Everyone got their things and left. I walked out with Jake, Kitty, Unique, and Ryder. We walked Unique home. Then we all went our separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

Then we all went our separate ways. Jake walked me home. We didn't even talk. When we got to my place I gave him a kiss and told him that I will call him later. I went inside. What he doesn't know is that Rachel is coming to pick me up and we are going to hang out with Puck. I waited for about ten minutes then I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Rachel." She said. I opened the door. "You ready to go." She asked.

"Yeah. Where any ways are we going?" I asked when we got into her car.

"This place called Honeys" Rachel told me. We drove to a small place. The sign was light up and it looked cozy. Rachel and me walked up to the place. We walked in. There was Puck talked to the guy behind the counter. I looked around and saw a not a lot of people. It was a small place.

"Hey guys." Puck said.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Noah." Rachel.

"Who you let her call you Noah, Puck?" The guy behind the counter said to Puck.

"I have no choose. It Rachel. She calls everyone by their bornth name." He said.

"Oh this is Rachel. It is nice to meet you finally. I heard a lot of things about you. And who is this?" The guy asked.

"Oh. I hope it was good things. This girl is Marley." Rachel said pointing to me.

"Mostly great and some other things. Nice to meet you Marley. I am Mark." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Me and Rachel said at the same times.

"So are you guys hungry?" Puck asked.

"Yes!" We said.

"Okay. Mark one salad with ranch dressing with water. Also a pepperoni pizza with sprite. I want a cheeseburger double with a coca." Puck said and then Mark yell that to the back. "Go find a table. I will bring the food." Rachel and I walked to get some napkins. Then we found a table by the window. We sat down.

"How did Puck know what I wanted?" I asked looking towards Puck.

"It Noah. He guessed." Rachel said looking over her shoulder to look at him talking to Mark. Rachel smiled and turned back to look at me.

"You like him." I said.

"What?" Rachel said looking at me token back.

"You like Puck. Don't you?" I said looking from her to him.

"We are close friends. We grow up together. He has a special place in my heart." She told me looking at Puck.

"Sure just friends. You want to be more than friends." I said.

"Marley. The truth is…" She was saying.

"There you gals go." Puck said placing the tray down.

"Thanks." I said. He took a seat next to Rachel. They look so cute.

"Thanks Noah." Rachel said taking her salad and putting dressing on it. We ate our food.

"So what were you girls talking about?" He asked taking a bite from his cheeseburger.

"Oh nothing." Rachel said.

"Really Berry. Then what were you going to tell little Marley?" Puck asked giving her a smile.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said eating her salad.

"You where say some. You said ' The truth is.'" Puck said.

"Yeah Rachel what were you going to tell me." I asked.

"I don't remember. So can we talk about what we were here to talk about?" Rachel asked taking a drink of her water.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay. What do we have?" Rachel asked.

"We have the paper work Puck found." I said putting the folder on the table.

"Okay. Did that give us any thing." She asked looking throw the papers.

"Well these paper talks about a guy named Ryan Rose." I said.

"Okay. That name sounds so filler. Why is that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Can I see that?" she asked pointing to the paper in my hand that had the words glee club on it.

"Yeah. Sure. Here." I said handing her the paper. Rachel looked at it. Then she put it done and looked at us like she just figured something out.

"I know where I know that name." She said.

"Where?" Puck asked.

"He is the head of Dalton Academy Warblers." She said.

"Really." I said.

"Yeah. But we can't be so sure that he is your father." She said.

"I know but at less we are heading some where then where we were before." I said.

"True." Puck said. Rachel nodded in agreement. We talked and looked at the papers for a bit longer. Then when we were done Rachel and I said good-bye to Puck. Rachel drove me back home.

"So…" Rachel said.

"So what?" I said.

"I don't know. I just don't want to drive in silent." She said.

"Yeah. It was kind of weird." I said. We both laughed about it.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm happy we are this far in out hunt for him." I said.

"Yeah I have to agree. We are doing pretty good for going from nothing to having a lead." She said.

"Yeah. I going to ask my mom for my birth certificate." I said.

"What if she asked why you want it?" She asked.

"I don't know what I am going to tell her. But I will figure something out." I told her. We drove up to my house. "Thanks Rachel." I got out of the car and shut the door.

"No problem Marley." Rachel said out her window. Then I watch her drive way from my house. I walked into the house. I saw my mom shoes at the front door so she is home. It is the great time to ask her.

* * *

What do you think is going to happen?

thanks for reading. please comment what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

"No problem Marley." Rachel said out her window. Then I watch her drive way from my house. I walked into the house. I saw my mom shoes at the front door so she is home. It is the great time to ask her. I walked into the kitchen and she was at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom." I said sitting down at the table.

"Hey honey. Did you get something to when you were out with Puck and Rachel?" My mom asked me looking at some papers.

"Yes. We went to some place Puck knows. It was called Honeys." I told her.

"Was it a nice place?" She asked still looking at the papers.

"Kind of. It was a fast food restraint. Nothing special." I told her. "Hey mom can I ask you something?"

"Of course honey. What is it?" She said finally looking at me.

"Can I see my birth certificate?" I asked her.

"Why would you want to see that?" She asked me with a confused face.

"I just do. So can I see it?" I asked a little bit scared that she was going to say no.

"Sure honey. I have a couple in your baby book." She said getting up and leaving the kitchen. I just stayed where I was. I was shocked she said yes. I really thought she would question me about it. That was easier than I thought. "Here it is." She said returning to the table and putting my baby book down to the pager of my birth certificate.

"Is that my father's name?" I asked her pointing to the name I didn't know.

"Yes. I know why you want to see this." She said looking way from the book.

"You do?" I said scared.

"Yes. You want to know who your father is. Honey I don't know much about his where abouts." She told me. I looked at her. I was scared she was mad at me.

"You are not mad at me are you?" I asked looking at her.

"No honey. I just should have seen this coming. You have the right to know who he is. But don't you think for a minute that I didn't love your father. I did but things change and people change. Just remember this honey. He might not be the man you know. But I am happy I meet him. Because of him I got you." She told me. She gave me a warm felt smile. I smiled back at her. Then I gave her a big hug.

I'm happy she is not mad that I'm trying to find out who he is. I looked at the birth certificate and saw that the name was…..

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter. Chapter 12 will be upload soon. I will try to upload it tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

I'm happy she is not mad that I'm trying to find out who he is. I looked at the birth certificate and saw that the name was Ryan Rose. So Puck was right with those papers. I looked at my mom and then went to my bag and brought out the papers Puck found. Then found that one Rachel was looking at. It was him. I sawed my mom.

"So he is in Ohio." She said.

"Yeah. Is it okay if I try to contat him?" I asked her.

"I will support whatever you decide to do." She said then got up for the table and give me a kiss on the top of my head. I sat there looking at the name. I pulled my phone out and dialed Puck's number and then dialed Rachel's number. I put them on a three way call.

"Yo Puckerman here. Who is calling?" Puck said into the phone.

"Hello this is Rachel Berry. May I know who is calling?" Rachel said when she answered her phone.

"Hey guys. It's Marley. I have you guys on a three way call. So I asked my mom for my birth certificate." I said into my cell phone.

"Yeah and." Rachel asked.

"She showed me it and I know who my father is." I said.

"Who is it?" Puck asked quickly.

"One question does she know why you wanted it?" Rachel asked consured.

"Rachel yes she know. I didn't even have to tell her. She know before I got to. But my father is Ryan Rose." I told them smiling.

"Wait Ryan Rose. The head of Dalton Academy Warblers." Puck said.

"Yes. I want to meet him. Will you guys come with me?" I asked them.

"Of course." Puck said.

"I will definitly be there." Rachel said. We said good-bye and hanged up on. Tomorrow after school Puck and Rachel are going to take me to see him. I went to bed and feel asleep. I woke up the next morning.

I walked into the school the next morning. I went to the glee room to relax and pratice songs. I got into the room and went to seat and put my stuff down. I played my ipod. One of my favorite songs came on. I started to sing with it.

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart,  
they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I heard clapping. Then I turned around to see Puck, Rachel, and Finn. I smiled at them and then took a small bow.

"That was amazing Marley." Puck said.

"You were right Finn. She does have the same vocal rangeas me. She is amazing." Rachel said. The went by fast. Puck and Rachel hanged around the school for the day. When the day was over I went to the kitchen of the school and told my mom I was going to go see him. She wished me good luck. I walked to Puck and Rachel.

"Ready to go?" Rachel said.

"Yeah." I said. Then I headed to Rachel's car. Puck car was parked right next to her. We drove to Dalton Academy Warblers. We finally got there. I went into the school. Rachel looked at Puck and shoock his head.

"May I help you?" A guy asked us.

"I am looking for Mr. Ryan Rose." I said looking at the guy.

"He is with the warblers right now in the library." He said.

"Thank-you." Rachel said. "I know where that is. Come on." She lead the way. We got to the library. They was all these guys that was the wablers. I know who there were.

"New Dirctioners." A guy yelled standing up. Everyone turned and looked.

"What are you doing here? Trying to steal our set list. You cheaters." A tall guy said to us.

"No. We don't need to do that. We are here to see you Mr. Ryan Rose." Rachel said.

"Oh and what may be that be for?" He asked.

"This girl wants to talk to you about something very imporent." Rachel said putting her hands on my shoulder.

"Then talk." The older man said.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked. He nodded for agreement. I looked at Puck and Rachel they both smiled at me. I walked away with him. We then walked into an office. He shut the door behind me.

"What is it you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"Your name is Ryan Rose. You onced was married to my mother Millie Rose." I told him.

"Yes. What about it?" He asked consured.

"Well I'm your daughter." I told him.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm sorry for leaving but it just didn't work." He said.

"Don't worry I know the truth about you cheated in my mother before I was born then she got pregent with me. But I forgive you. I just want to meet you." I told him.

"Thank-you. I do want to get to know you better. I also want you to meet your half brother." He said.

"I have a half brother. Can I meet him?" I asked.

"Yes come on." He said and we left the room and headed back to the library to meet my half brother.


End file.
